


that’s my man

by baobeiminnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its a real small part tho, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baobeiminnie/pseuds/baobeiminnie
Summary: Kihyun doesn’t let anyone talk about his man like that.





	that’s my man

Hoseok liked to count his blessings as often as possible.

 

Sometimes it’d be when he first wakes up and he’ll take a moment to be thankful he woke up at all considering the only alternative.

 

Sometimes it’d be right before he goes to sleep at night and he’ll think about everything that happened that made him smile.

 

He always was able to find a good number of things to be thankful about, but recently his reasons for joy had multiplied exponentially.

 

The cause of this came in the tiny form of one Yoo Kihyun. He and Hoseok shared the same music major and for the longest time never even spared each other a glance. It was after they were assigned a project together did their contact begin and from there it snowballed.

 

Hoseok wasn’t ashamed to admit he liked Kihyun, he had always been very open about his sexuality, and practically the whole school new about his crush on the smaller student.

 

Kihyun on the other hand was always reclusive. Often found curled in on himself at his desk, face hidden by his phone or a book. He was pretty much the last person to know of Hoseok’s crush, and if he wasn’t he never said anything.

 

Over the course of about two months, Kihyun warmed up to Hoseok who had pretty much fallen head over heels. It was the fourth time Hoseok confessed that Kihyun agreed to be his boyfriend and nearly lost his life soon after as Hoseok had nearly squeezed him to death via hug.

 

Barely a month has passed since the two became official boyfriends (Hoseok giggles whenever he gets to call Kihyun that) and the news about it was still slow moving as Kihyun still had trouble with his identity.

 

It wasn’t that he was ashamed, but he had a history of harsh words being thrown at him for his sexuality.

 

Hoseok understood and kindly went at the pace Kihyun set for them. He was just glad to finally be able to get his hands on the smaller and shower him in the love and praise that had been welling up in him.

 

In fact tonight was one of those nights where they connect Kihyun’s laptop to Hoseok’s speakers, throw on some comfy sweatpants, curl up together on the couch and watch random movie after random movie.

 

Kihyun had welcomed himself onto Hoseok’s lap after hitting the play button and the latter couldn’t have been happier. He remembers just a little while ago when Kihyun could barely hold his hand. Hoseok immediately adjusted, wrapping an arm around Kihyun’s waist to keep him steady and secure. The smaller had his side pressed against Hoseok’s chest so he could easily lay down and tuck his head into the older’s neck.

 

It was perfect.

 

“Seokkie, did you get the snacks?”

 

Almost perfect.

 

“Ah shit I knew I was forgetting something.” He groaned. On top of him he could feel the vibration of Kihyun chuckling.

 

“It’s not that late, wanna run out real quick and get some stuff from the convenient store across the street?”

 

Hoseok didn’t answer because he already felt Kihyun standing up from his lap.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Despite the two calculating their budget as they walked to the store hand in hand, they still had gone way over what they agreed on. Luckily for them the store owner was close with Kihyun who often came in around finals and exams to help clean around to work off stress. He let them take what they picked out with a wave of his hand and kind smile which the two boys returned.

 

Kihyun was already out of the store when Hoseok remembered an energy drink brand Hyunwoo had mentioned before and ducked right back in to look for it with a promise to meet Kihyun outside.

 

It was only about five minutes he spent searching and paying (despite the owner saying he could cover it) before he found his way back outside only to discover the lack of his boyfriend.

 

Hoseok whipped his head around immediately thinking the worst when he saw a flash of bright red disappearing into an alley about a block down.

 

_Oh god! Kihyun is being kidnapped!_

 

Hoseok sprinted down the sidewalk, voices from the alley becoming more clear as he drew near.

 

“Aw is the pretty baby going to cry now?”

 

“Fucking homo.”

 

“Do you think he’d suck your dick?”

 

“One way to find out.”

 

Hoseok’s jaw clenched painfully tight as he peered around the corner to count. Three men, three tall, mildly well built, grown man cornered and towered over Kihyun’s much smaller, trembling frame. Hoseok had seen them around campus before but never ever interacted with them.

 

Hoseok resisted the urge to run in screaming, punching, and kicking. He worked out and he knew he could easily take one of these motherfuckers down no problem. Maybe even two. But three?

 

He had to remain calm and draw them out one by one.

 

“Le- Leave me alone.” A small voice spoke up and Hoseok’s heart broke in half. Kihyun sounded so scared and Hoseok was 99% sure he was crying. Kihyun had come so far out of his shell to Hoseok, this was just reversing all of the progress they have made.

 

The older was ready to say fuck it and just reign all types of hell down on them when another voice spoke up with a mean cackle.

 

“Look at him. Probably wishing that faggot of a boyfriend was here to save your ass?”

 

Another snorted. “Like his weak gay ass could throw a punch.”

 

Hoseok rounded the corner, his hand curled up into a fist, ready to punch when the man’s, primarily standing over Kihyun, head went flying back.

 

Kihyun, now completely red in the face, didn’t give the guy a chance to recover before he was gripping the front of the man’s shirt and yanking him down to be at eye level. In any other situation, Hoseok would laugh at how comical it looked.

 

A man at least a foot and a half taller than Kihyun now bent at the knees until Kihyun could tower over him in all his five foot eight glory.

 

“First of fucking all you cheeky twat, _that’s my man_ you are referring to and I will not tolerate you degrading him.” He growled before sending a swift kick to the man’s shin to keep him down when he tried to stand up straight.

 

“That faggot of a boyfriend is a fantastic and wonderful person who could end your pathetic life with _one punch_. So you listen here, if I ever hear of you bad mouthing him again, _so help me god_ , I will personally come to your run down $2 dorm room and take a dull knife to both of your testicles and shove them down your esophagus, do I make myself clear?”

 

Wordlessly the man nodded and squirmed to get out of Kihyun’s surprisingly strong grip.

 

Kihyun held him there for a moment just to prolong the glaring, and make sure the message was received before he shoved the man away from him. He stumbled away along with his two friends.

 

Kihyun followed them out of the alley, hearing them mumbling amongst themselves.

 

“Asshole.” One of them murmured.

 

“What was that?” Kihyun called after the trio who just ran away faster. Kihyun was ready to hunt them down when two muscular arms restrained him. “Yeah you better run! You lucky he holding me back, bitch, or I’d be clawing your eyes out like a feral cat hiss hiss motherfucker I’ll haunt your dreams!”

 

Kihyun felt the body behind him shaking and spun around for answers, only to be greeted with a laughing Hoseok.

 

“Hyung, wha-“

 

“You ha- You had me at feral cat.” Hoseok giggled, wiping his eyes.

 

“Did you hear all of that?”

 

Hoseok forced his laughter to stop before nodding.

 

“I heard everything. I was trying to plan how to break them up and get them one by one but then you just.. I mean wow.”

 

Kihyun’s cheeks dusted a light pink as he scratched the back of his head.

 

“Well I wasn’t gonna let them say that about you.” He mumbled and Hoseok’s heart grew three sizes. Wrapping his arms around Kihyun again he hugged the smaller close to his chest.

 

“Are you alright, sweetheart?”

 

Kihyun didn’t answer verbally, instead returning the hug, and the two remained in the alley for a few minutes, relishing the feeling of being in each other’s arms.

 

 

“We should head back now.” The red head mumbled into Hoseok’s shoulder. The older pulled away with a nod before offering his hand to the smaller who took it.

 

The walk back was quiet for the most part, only shifting when they were approaching the door to Hoseok’s dorm and said student spoke up.

 

“So I’m your man?” He smirked.

 

Kihyun groaned, whacking Hoseok with the bag of snacks he still held from the store.

 

“I was hoping you didn’t pick up on that.”

 

The older laughed as he unlocked the door to let them both in. After they had entered and toed off their shoes, Hoseok was taking the bags and placing them on the coffee table before gathering Kihyun in his arms again.

 

“You mean so much to me, Ki. You know that, right?”

 

The smaller snorted. “You tell me all the time hyung.” He said, squirming. Hoseok only held him tighter.

 

“Well let me- Ki, keep still- let me tell you agai- Ki, _listen to me just once._ ” Kihyun huffed playfully and stood still before looking up at his hyung expectantly. “I wish I was there to protect you from those guys and I would never wish something like that on you, but you have no idea how much it made me happy to hear what you said.”

 

Hoseok lovingly reached a hand up to sweep Kihyun’s red fringe back so he could press a kiss to the smaller’s forehead.

 

“I think- no I don’t. I know. I know this. I love you, Kihyun.”

 

Hoseok felt Kihyun tense up in his hold. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against Kihyun’s.

 

“You don’t have to say it back but I just had to let you know. I really do. I love you, Kihyun. And I’ll understand if you need to take some ti-“

 

A pair of soft lips silenced Hoseok.

 

“I do too. Love you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so i’ve been trying not to let my uwu for kiho show but then i was like fuck it let’s write a lil smth smth
> 
> anyways yell at me on Twitter @momkiho


End file.
